


The Rat Fic

by boywentz



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Daddy Kink, Frerard, M/M, Mpreg??, Poor Frankie, don't read if you're easily freaked out, just gross, so much blood...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywentz/pseuds/boywentz
Summary: "Shut the fuck up Frank, you greasy rat."WARNING: This is seriously gross and horrible and I'm honestly surprised that I even had the capacity to write it... but it's funny too, so read it if you want. It's 100% a joke too, don't come for me lmao





	The Rat Fic

Frank pulled Gerard towards him by the collar of his leather jacket (he is, after all, a jacket slut) and kissed him passionately, slipping his tongue into the older man's mouth and humming in delight when he heard a moan escape Gerard's moist lips.  
"Let's get out of here..." Gerard suggested, and Frank squeezed his hand eagerly as he nodded. The two near-strangers exited the club hand-in-hand, awaiting the night ahead of them with anticipation; though lust and alcohol were clouding their judgement.

After ten minutes of making out in the back of a perturbed Uber driver's car, the pair arrived at Gerard's apartment. As soon as Frank closed the door behind them, Gerard slammed him into it, grinning down at the shorter man as his hazel-green eyes widened in shock.  
"Ge-gerard...?"  
"Call me Daddy," Gerard commanded, and winked slyly before grabbing Frank's T-shirt in both hands and tearing it clean off his body.  
"Y-yes D-d-daddy" Frank murmured, biting hard on his bottom lip as Gerard began licking a stripe from his throat to the top of his skinny jeans.  
"You want my fucking mouth around your fucking cock, you fucking slut?" Gerard asked, still grinning, and it was at this point that Frank noticed the pointed canines protruding from his row of weirdly small teeth, but in all honestly he was too horny at this point, so decided to just go along with it.  
"Fuck yes Daddy~" he whined, throwing his head back against the door, and Gerard got onto his knees before pulling down Frank's zipper with his teeth and pulling out his below-average cock. He immediately wrapped his lips around it and sucked hard, causing Frank to buck his hips wildly and make the same noise that he makes at the start of Leviathan.

Before he could whip his dick out of Gerard's mouth, however, Gerard the vampire drove his fangs through the sensitive flesh.  
"oH fuck~" Frank yelled, nutting right into Gerard's mouth, creating a beautiful mixture of cum, blood and saliva that began to drip down Gerard's chin. The older man moaned loudly as Frank's blood gushed into his mouth, but eventually it meant that Frank lost his erection, and that made Gerard angry.

"Daddy~" Frank whimpered, risking a glance down at the horrific, but strangely beautiful mess of bodily fluids all over Gerard and the floor that reminded him of strawberry milk.  
"Shut your fucking mouth Frank, you greasy rat, what the fuck am I supposed to do with this?" Gerard demanded, poking Frank's limp dick with a single finger like it was some kind of unappetising hotdog sausage. Frank pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the two bite marks on his dick, still dripping blood onto the floor slowly.

Suddenly Gerard sprung to his feet and the sadistic grin returned to his face. "I'll be right back!!" Gerard yelled excitedly, dashing to the kitchen to grab a hotdog bun and some ketchup before returning to Frank, who was jacking off pathetically with his deflated balloon of a dick. Gerard smiled up at him encouragingly, instantly lifting Frank's mood as he placed the soft bread bun around his cock and squirted some ketchup on it. Without any kind of warning, the redhead took a bite from the hotdick he had made, his dark eyes never leaving Frank's. Frank moaned like a pornstar as Gerard's teeth sunk into the head of his cock, eventually tearing straight through the sensitive flesh, until the end of his cock and the bread around it had completely torn away from the rest of his penis.  
"D-daddy... fuck yes, eat my dick" Frank moaned out, his eyes rolling back in his head from pleasure as he watched his lover chew up and swallow the dismembered head of his cock.  
"Holy shit Frank, you taste amazing" Gerard praised, as he opened his mouth to catch the new gushing stream of blood from Frank's mangled dick. He went in for another bite before speaking again, even though his mother always taught him not to speak with his mouth full, creating graphic squelching sounds as he chewed.

"Do you want a bite, Frankie?" he mumbled, then nodded in understanding when Frank replied with "N-no Daddy I'm a Vegetarian™."  
Gerard swallowed his mouthful of shaft before saying "I don't give a single shit", then ripping off the remainder of Frank's bloody penis with his bare hands and shoving it down the guitarist's throat.  
"Daddy, oH fuck it's so delicious, I never thought I'd get the chance to taste my own cock~" he somehow said, even though he was choking on bread and his own penis. Gerard smirked before tapping the side of his nose knowingly, and leant into Frank's ear to whisper "Well, tonight is full of surprises, Frankie."

Out of nowhere, Gerard picked Frank up bridal-style and threw him on the bed from around ten feet away, causing Frank to smash his face against the headboard. As Gerard watched the crimson fluid leave Frank's nose in a trail to his mouth, his hunger grew once more, and he leapt onto the seemingly unaffected boy before turning him over. Frank's ass was now exposed to Gerard, who quickly undressed before shoving two of his fingers up Frank's nostrils, covering them in his blood. He then wrote "GrEaSy RaT" on Frank's ass in the crimson ink, slapping the painted flesh occasionally every time Frank moaned whorishly from the sensation of the bloody stump that was once his cock rubbing against the bed beneath him.

"Arch your back for me, my pretty whore" Gerard commanded, and grinned maniacally as Frank's flat little ass was raised into the air obediently. The older of the two leant over the small man to whisper in his ear seductively, and Frank shivered in anticipation as he felt the weight of Gerard's thick 12" cock on his lower back. "I'm going to impregnate you, Frankie" he whispered, and Frank's face lit up with excitement.

"Y-yes Daddy, fill me with your seed~!" he shouted, but he was suddenly cut off when Gerard shoved his entire fist into the younger man's mouth, instantly dislocating his jaw. Frank cringed when he heard the snap and crunch of his jaw bone, but he understood that he shouldn't have shouted at his Daddy, so he continued to smile as best he could.  
Gerard held his cupped hand under Frank's crotch for a moment until it filled with blood that was still pouring out of the gaping wound that used to be Frank's cock. He then lathered his own cock in the bright red fluid, taking a moment to admire the beautiful sight before him before plunging into Frank's asshole roughly and immediately setting a ruthless pace.  
Frank made some strange, mumbled sounds of pleasure; it was difficult to do much else when your lower jaw is entirely dysfunctional.  
After several minutes Frank's ass was torn badly, and he was suffering from internal bleeding on top of the blood loss he had already suffered due to Gerard's massive cock, as well as the fact that blood doesn't work well as a lubricant. He was still, however, moaning like a prostitute and both men were enjoying every minute of it. Soon Gerard's thrusts became more erratic, and he came inside Frank's ass with a loud shout, the salty fluid stinging against the open wounds lining the small man's rectum.

"D-daddy, what's happening?" Frank asked weakly, rolling over onto his back after Gerard had pulled out and taken a moment to recover from his orgasm. Gerard was about to strangle Frank for asking questions without permission, when he noticed the rapidly growing bulge of Frank's stomach.  
He grinned widely and bent down to tenderly kiss the bump, then took Frank's hands in his. "You're going to be a Daddy, too!" he exclaimed, but suddenly Frank's tattooed hands fell from his grip, and his eyes slipped closed. He was dead.  
A single tear rolled down from Gerard's left eye before he shrugged and went to take a piss, leaving the young man to decompose on the blood-soaked mattress, so he didn't see when a small, grey rat with greasy fur squirmed out of Frank's bloodstained ass and escaped out a window.

He did notice when, ten years later, the rat donned a blonde combover and ran for the US presidency. But by then it was far too late.


End file.
